This invention relates generally to connector modules that interface network components and, more particularly to an interface module for shielded connectors.
Electronic components are typically connected to an electronic network using patch panels that allow connections between components in the network. In some applications, an interface module may be retained in the patch panel. The interface module contains a plurality of modular jacks and provides a removable method for mounting the plurality of jacks into a single opening in the patch panel or other network structure. In a typical application, the interface module is mounted on the patch panel and one or more network components, such as, but not limited to, a cable assembly is then coupled to the interface module.
Conventional interface modules are configured to receive an unshielded cable assembly and do not form a continuous bond and/or grounding path between the network component(s) and the patch panel. However, to meet the current performance requirements of many applications, the modular jacks must be shielded, for example, by enclosing the modular jacks in a metal housing. It is preferable that all components be shielded and all shields be sufficiently bonded. However, conventional interface modules do not enable shielded jacks to be bonded sufficiently and/or grounded to the patch panel.
Accordingly, a need remains for an interface module that enables a more effective method to complete a bonded and/or grounded path between one or more network components (such as, but no limited to, a cable assembly and/or the like) and a patch panel.